captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Franz Schester
フランツ・シェスター |image= Schester (CTZ).png|U16 Schester (RS) 1.jpg|RS |nationality=German |birthday=September 6 |height=175 cm (BWY) 168 cm (JBC) |weight = 66 kg (BWY) 54 kg (JBC) |blood_type=B |occupation= |position=Midfielder |other_names=Bremen's Computer; Germany's Computer; Control Tower |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Germany |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=SV Werder Bremen |past_level_1=U-20 |past_team_1=Germany Youth |past_level_2=U-16 |past_team_2=Germany Jr. Youth |past_level_3=Club (Youth section) |past_team_3=Bremen Jr. Youth }} (フランツ・シェスター) is a German player, regarded as the best in his position from his generation. He was the core of the Werder Bremen junior team and the creative force of the Germany Jr. Youth and Germany Youth, using his skills both to construct chances and to score. He is also popular with the female audience. Description Schester first appeared on ''Captain Tsubasa'' (1981) manga chapter 88 "Starting afresh from zero". He is said to be one of the most talented players of his generation, having already made a name for himself in Europe at the time of the International Jr. Youth tournament in France. Exceptionally talented offensively on the field, Schester also showed good judgment skills, as he deduced Tsubasa Ozora was Japan Jr.'s captain, despite him not holding the title at the time. Synopsis J Boys' Challenge arc European Friendlies During Japan's European friendly campaign, they face Werder Bremen in Germany. Upon Schester's arrival as a Bremen junior representative, he is cheerfully greeted by a female crowd. Genzo Wakabayashi explains Schester is Werder's star player and captain, as well as revealing Werder Bremen are Germany's second best club. Schester then proceeds to greet the Japan junior selection's captain and approaches Tsubasa believing him to be Japan's top player. While Tsubasa isn't captain at the time and this causes a bit of confusion, this incident showed Schester's judgment skills. As soon as the match between Japan and Bremen begins, Schester uses a Flamingo Clip feint to dodge Kojiro Hyuga and proceeds to completely overwhelm the Japanese midfield, both passing and dribbling. During the first half he scores one of the 3 goals Japan concedes. His performance draws praise from both Tsubasa and the Italian junior selection, who at the time are watching the game. Deciding to preserve him for a later game against Italy, Bremen's coach Dremmler takes Schester off the pitch for the second half, frustrating the Japanese players. Schester displays another great performance in Bremen's next game against Italy, but his team's efforts are useless against the keeper Gino Hernandez. Schester shows frustration for his team's 1-0 loss after the game ends, vowing to take revenge during the Junior Youth tournament in France. Before leaving the stadium, Schester also witnesses Tsubasa's solo dribble past the entire Italian defense and him scoring with his Drive Shoot against Hernandez. He's surprised such a player exists in Asia, but also notes he was correct when he addressed him as the team's captain. International Jr. Youth Tournament thumb|236px|left Germany play against Canada in their opening game. Schester and Hermann Kaltz completely dominate the midfield, as Karl Heinz Schneider scores a hattrick for his team's 4-0 win. In their second group game, Germany beats Portugal Jr. by 4-1 with another hattrick by Schneider. Drawn against Uruguay in the semifinals, Germany quickly concede after Ramon Victorino scores after just 50 seconds. The Uruguayan players numerously note they must not let Schester have the ball, as he is the German team's control tower. Led by Schneider, Germany quickly equalize as Schester dribbles past Uruguay players, does a one-two pass and centers the ball to Manfred Margus. The attack ends with Schneider scoring with his Fire Shoot and after the entry of Deuter Müller Germany take control of the game winning 6-1 with Schester scoring a goal from a free-kick. Germany meets Japan in the final and Schester advances forward, only to have the ball taken from him easily by Tsubasa and Misaki. While he is unaware at the time, Wakabayashi had done a detailed research on all of Germany's players and had noted Schester's feint taking the ball a little too much to the left, with that knowledge used against him by Japan's Golden Combi. Determined to use his feint again, Schester takes on Misaki, only to lose the ball. Later Schneider deduces Japan must have researched the Germany team and after telling this to his teammates, Schester vigorously takes the ball and manages to pass by Misaki successfully, this time dodging to the right. Later in the game, Schester gets the ball after Tsubasa has been knocked out by a point-blank clearance by Müller and completely dominates the midfield. Misaki tries stopping him, but Schester holds the ball with both legs and after jumping, does a pass while doing a forward salto. The attack results in Schneider scoring the opening goal for Germany. Schester is then presented with a chance to shoot himself, but proving the difference in shooting skill between him and Schneider, Wakabayashi simply repels the ball with a shot sending it forward for a counter-attack. The first half ends 1-1. As Germany fiercely attack during the second half, because of their honor wounded by Japan, Schester does a volley during a corner melee, but Misaki manages to slow the shot and Wakabayashi catches it. After Japan reverse the score, Germany devote themselves to attack, but in their next confrontation, Misaki takes the ball from Schester. Despite this, Kaltz reclaims the ball and after sending it to Schester, Schester sends it to the other side of the field without trapping it in a magnificent play, that is seemingly stopped when Ryo Ishizaki blocks Schneider's Fire Shot. However, Schneider reclaims the ball and equalizes from short range with his left leg. Despite this, Japan score a 3rd goal and win the game 3-2, becoming junior youth champions. Battle of World Youth The Strongest Opponent! Netherlands Youth It is mentioned that sometimes between the International Jr. Youth Tournament and the World Youth preliminaries, Netherlands Youth defeated Germany 3-1. World Youth Tournament For the World Youth tournament, Schester is part of the united German team, consisting of the former West and East Germany. His team comes with great ambitions, but after two wins in the group stage against Colombia and America, Germany are beaten 3-5 by Sweden. The Swedish team had studied Germany extensively and used that knowledge to defeat the Germans, also injuring their keeper Müller in the process. Germany go on to win their quarter-final game against Argentina 3-2, but lose to Brazil in the semi-final by 0-5. Road to 2002 Schester, having become a pro player for SV Werder Bremen is playing his opening Bundesliga game against Kaltz and Wakabayashi's Hamburger SV. Before the game starts, Schester, Margus and the newcomer Victorino are shown discussing the strength of Wakabayashi and how it would be impossible to score from outside the penalty area. For this reason, Schester tells Victorino and Margus to play actively in Hamburg's penalty area and to break through their defense. Schester promises to send them pinpoint accurate passes and they claim they will score 2 goals in the match. Keeping his promise, Schester quickly manages a through pass for Victorino, which is impossible for the defenders to stop. However, Wakabayashi saves the shot from the Uruguayan. Schester continues playing strongly and after taking the ball, makes a loop pass for Margus. The forward does a strong header, but Wakabayashi catches that too. During the rest of the game, the Hamburg defenders successfully mark both Victorino and Margus, while Hamburg score a leading goal. As the game draws to a close, Schester decides his team needs to at least draw at their home ground and decides to dribble past the defenders, who believing he would pass are caught off guard. However, Wakabayashi foresees this play and takes the ball from Schester securing his team a 1-0 win. Rising Sun To be added as series progresses Techniques Trivia * His character is likely inspired by former FC Barcelona, Real Madrid CF and Germany national team team player Bernhard "Bernd" Schuster. * He is best friends with his buddy and teammate Manfred Margus since back from the junior team in Bremen. * Along with Jun Misugi and Elle Sid Pierre, Schester receives a lot of attention from the female spectators and admirers, often being cheered by girls while playing, which he seems to enjoy. Gallery |-|Color spread= Olympic Japan vs Olympic Germany (Rising Sun).jpg|Madrid Olympics tournament |-|SCT= Schester and Margus (SCT).jpg|Schester and Margus Bremen Jr. Youth (SCT).jpg|Bremen Jr. Youth (SCT) Schester (SCT) 3.jpg|Schester (SCT) Schester (SCT) 2.jpg|Schester (SCT) Schester (SCT).jpg Schester (SCT) 1.jpg|With the Germany Jr. tracksuit Schester ova8 (SCT) 1.jpg Schneider ova11 (SCT) 1.jpg |-|2001= Schester - Away Jersey (2001).jpg|Germany Jr. Schester01.jpg|Schester (2001) Schester (2001) 1.jpg|SV Werder Bremen Schester (2001) 2.jpg Schester Margus Victorino (2001) 1.jpg|With Victorino & Margus |-|Art= Schester JY (DT) 1.png|U16 Schester JY.png|U16 Schester BremenJr.png|Bremen Jr. Schester_Bremen.png|Werder Bremen |-|Manga= SchesterFeint.jpg|Schester's Flamingo Clip against Hyuga Grand Jumping Pass ch104 (CT) 1.jpg|Schester's Grand Jumping Pass World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth tournament Schester - SV Werder Bremen (RT).jpg|Schester (RT) Olympic Germany (RS) 2.jpg|Olympic Germany (Rising Sun) de:Franz Schester Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Germany Category:Players from Bundesliga Category:Characters introduced in J Boys' Challenge arc